supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kendra Mack
History Early Life Heroic Age Powers and Abilities Powers Blood-Power of Sarcee': Kendra draws her power from the blood of the Sarcee lineage. Although she originally only had half of this power, with her brother possessing the other parts, she eventually absorbed the full power of her bloodline. * Weapon Summoning "Thirteen Commandments": '''Using the power afforded by her royal blood, Kendra is able to summon thirteen, various highly personalized and unique weapons called "Ebony", using her mind. ** ''Weapon Alteration': Kendra is capable of creating attachments her weapons such as giving her gauntlets spiked edges, turning her spear into a trident, and turning her whip into a spiked flail. ''Enhanced Durability: Despite her fragile appearance and her tendency to avoid combat, Kendra has proven herself to be quite resilient.'' ''Enhanced Endurance: Kendra has been shown to have great physical stamina.'' ''Enhanced Reflexes: Kendra possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from beings that may be far more superior than her.'' ''Enhanced Speed: Kendra's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for her to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks.'' '''''Abilities Weaponry Specialist': After finding out she could summon these weapons. She sought out her gifted friend Jeanne Foucault to help her be a skilled warrior including with multiple types of weaponry. * ''Weapon Alteration: Kendra is capable of creating attachments to her weapons such as giving her gauntlets spiked edges, turning her spear into a trident, and turning her whip into a spiked flail.'' * ''Shield Proficiency: As one of the "Thirteen Commandments", Kendra can summon a shield to protect loved ones and capable of summoning it in larger sizes.'' * ''Spear Proficiency: Through her training, Kendra can summon a pearlescent spear. She is very skilled in the art of spear-wielding and goes in tandem with her pattern of fighting that involves formal (Ballet) dancing. She moves gracefully and swiftly, attacking with grace and poise. She stays calm and collected during melee battles, duels, and skirmishes. Kendra also has great skill in throwing her spear.'' ** ''Dual Wielding: Kendra is capable of wielding dual spears in battle, implying she is ambidextrous.'' ** ''Energy Projection: Kendra can fire arrow-like blasts of energy from the tip of her spear. This can be done as rapid-fire or charged to unleash a more powerful blast.'' * ''Swordsmanship: Kendra can summon a broadsword and has become skilled in the art of sword fighting with Jeanne as her trainer. She can fight swiftly in light attack or with power in heavy attacks. This allows her to rapidly perform several hits, as well as counter or simply block them.'' * ''Gauntlet Proficiency: Kendra can summon a pair of gauntlets. Kendra is highly proficient when using her gauntlets.'' ** ''Weapon Size Augmentation: Kendra can increase the size of her gauntlets, easily quadrupling their size, and deal increased damage at the cost of reduced speed.'' ** ''Deflection: Kendra's gauntlets can deflect attacks, normally projectiles or blunt force, away from her.'' * ''Whip Proficiency: Kendra is very skilled with her whip, which mixes very well with her immense physical prowess. She can throw her whip to entangle or bind her target from afar. Offensively, Kendra uses her whip to lash at opponents and cause damage that is strong enough to easily split solid materials in half. Occasionally, she uses her whip to grab onto objects or lift them and throw them at the enemy.'' ** ''Whiplash: Kendra can send waves of violet energy along her whip or whips, creating an immense explosion.'' ** ''Slicing: Kendra's lashes are precise enough to cut through solid materials, such as metal, in a clean line.'' * ''Archery Proficiency: Kendra can summon an opalescent recurve bow that fires arrows made of light-based energy (from her spear). The bow is roughly as tall as herself. She fuses both of her weapons together to form her bow. Her spear makes up the limbs of the bow while the lash of her whip becomes the string. Her arrows are summoned when the bowstring is drawn back. She currently has two known kinds of arrows.'' ** ''Exploding Arrows: These arrows can explode in midair, emitting bright, harsh light. '' ** ''Multi-Shot Arrows: These arrows also have the ability to split into multiple, smaller arrows that can attack multiple targets simultaneously or overwhelm multiple targets.'' * ''War Hammer Proficiency: Kendra can combine her gauntlets and put them on the end of her spear facing inwards to make a hammer. Her use of the war hammer is methodical in approach. She uses precise, keen strikes on specific areas to inflict the most damage while also reducing the amount of effort needed to take down a structure or opponent.'' ** ''Drill Transformation: By rapidly spinning the top part of her hammer, Kendra can transform her weapon into a drill that could easily break through dense walls and even energy barriers.'' * ''Flail Proficiency: Kendra can summon an enormous flail that uses her whip as a chain and her clasped gauntlets as a bludgeon. Using this flail, Kendra easily smashes through buildings. The sheer size of Kendra's flail combined with the length of its chain gives it a much longer range than other of her melee weapons, much like her whip.'' * ''Parasol Proficiency: By mixing her spear and shield, Kendra can summon a large parasol, with pastel pink and violet tones with a yellow star design on top of it. When used, it enables Kendra to easily float through the air.'' ** ''Rocket Parasol: Kendra can ride her parasol as if it were a witch's broomstick. When flying, the parasol gives off a rainbow-colored trail-boost.'' ** Energy Bursts: '''Kendra can fire explosive bolts of rainbow-colored energy from the tip of her parasol. * ''Yo-yo Proficiency': Kendra can transform her shield and whip into a multi-colored crystalline yo-yo. She can use this to swing from and to different platforms as well as to attack opponents and wrap it around objects. Kendra can use up to two yo-yos at once. It is a surprisingly versatile weapon, being a useful close range weapon and capable of extending over long distances for ranged attacks. **''Yo-Yo Whirlwind: When spinning both her yo-yos, Kendra can generate large gusts of winds to lift or push objects.'' **''Yo-yo Grapple: Kendra can use her yo-yos to grapple to objects.'' **''Yo-yo Squeeze: Much like her whip, Kendra can wrap her yo-yo around an object, then pull on the yo-yo to tighten its string until it damages the object.'' *''Mace/Pugil Stick Proficiency: Kendra can summon a long crystal-headed pugil stick as a weapon and has a one-handed mace-like variant. Kendra is exceptionally deft with her weapon, able to put considerable strength and speed behind each of her strikes.'' *''Greatsword Proficiency: Kendra can summon a greatsword by combining her spear, shield, gauntlet, and whip.'' *''Boomerang Proficiency: Kendra is a highly proficient markswoman and can throw her Ebony razor-rang with great aim.'' ''Expert Combatant: Kendra was also trained by Jeanne to fight barehanded. Kendra was able to take down three stronger and bigger opponents with ease, using just her hands.'' Paraphernalia '''''Weapons Thirteen Commandments: '' * ''Ebony Shield * Ebony Spear * Ebony Broadsword * Ebony Gauntlets * Ebony Whip * Ebony Recurve Bow * Ebony War Hammer * Ebony Flail * Ebony Parasol * Ebony Yo-Yo * Ebony Mace/Pugil * Ebony Greatsword * Ebony Razor-Rang